


Ceremony

by ElectricEuphonium



Series: Transformation [2]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, M/M, Nervous Randall, Wedding, gay monster boyfriends, hand wringing, reflecting on the past, wedding bouquets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall and Sulley go to Mike and Celia's wedding, and at the beginning Randall is nervous. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Imagine Person A has a bad habit that only appears when they’re really stressed or nervous. On their way to an important event they start fidgeting, tapping their foot, biting their nails, whatever. They don’t realize it until Person B points it out. Person A is slightly embarrassed but Person B finds it endearing, and helps them relax for the event."
> 
> (I might have gone a little past the prompt, like REAAAAAAAAALLLLY PAST.)
> 
> Part of what I'm now calling the Transformation series, in the AU where (as said before) Sulley got through to Randall before he was able to get like he was in MI. This takes place 6 months after Routine.

~

"Why are you so nervous, Randall?"

The lizard hadn't really noticed it, but he was wringing his hands. Looking at his boyfriend and sighing, he tried to explain. “Sorry, but even though he invited me it still seems a bit odd for me to be there.”

"Well, it’s not," Sulley said, putting an arm each on Randall’s shoulder and the bottom two hands that were wringing together. "Mike wants you to be there on the most important day of his life."

"I wasn't exactly there for him on _another_ important day."

Sulley shook his head with an annoyed noise and leaned closer to Randall. “Forget about college, forget about what happened in the first couple years of the factory, just forget about it. Think about now.” He put his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and trying to reassure him. “I love you, Mike doesn’t hate you, you were invited here, everything is going to be fine.”

The lizard blushed. “I love you, too…but I’m still not sure.”

Sulley grinned. “You don’t have to be. You just have to do it. Take a breath…”

He did so, and Sulley quickly got out of the car and opened Randall’s door for him. “And go.”

Appreciating the gesture and comfort, Randall took Sulley’s arm in his two as they headed up the stairs of the chapel.

They arrived, meeting the doorman for the evening, who happened to be Art. He wore a tux fitted to match his odd shape, and he grinned as he noticed Sulley and Randall arriving.

"What’s up, bros-I mean," he pulled out a cue card, reading off of it instead. "Welcome to the…err…wedding of Mike and Celia Wazowski. May I see your…invitations…?"

They both had to laugh at the usually rambunctious and rowdy Art being made calm and (at least an attempt at) dignified.

"Hi, Art." There was an uneasy edge to Randall’s voice that Sulley could tell was just him trying to be a bit careful. He was always like that around the former Oozma Kappa members when he started dating Sulley around 7 months ago. Randall really did love him, and wanted to try to make up for how he acted before, so he started to at least try improving his relationships with Sulley’s friends.

"Hey, there, Randall-bro. How are ya both doin’?" Art was as open and friendly as ever. The thing was, OK really didn't hold any sort of grudges against Randall, knowing how influential Johnny Worthington could be.

"Uhh, good. I've been…I've been good."

"Yeah, real good, especially cause he has me," Sulley followed up with a grin.

Art nodded as best he could with his shape, and nudged Sulley as he walked past. “Good luck, _best man!_ ”

"Oh, I’m sure I've got it down."

They were walking along, Sulley waving at guests and people he recognized when Randall questioned, “Why didn't you tell me you were Mike’s best man?”

Sulley grinned down goofily at him. “Sorry. Slipped my mind.”

The lizard sighed. “Moron.”

"Hey, I’m just being honest," he chuckled. "It’s been stressful, Randy."

"Of course. So stressful that I’m going to ignore the fact that you just called me Randy." He cringed at the sound of his own voice saying his old nickname.

"Can I just comment on how _ridiculously adorable_ you were in college?" He leaned against the wall and watched the pre-wedding bustle. His slip of the tongue had sent images of a young, nerdy lizard with purple glasses running through Sulley's mind.

"Can you not?" The lizard remarked this with a slight groan. "I wasn't _cute_  or anything like that."

"You were _literally_ the cutest monster on campus. With your glasses, and being shy and all that."

"Don’t be ridiculous." He crossed his top two arms and shoved Sulley a bit with one of his bottom ones.

"I mean it," the blue monster affirmed. "If we were friends back then, I probably would've had to date you."

"Oh, really?" An amused smirk couldn't help but pass across his features.

"Definitely. Completely forceful. I was pretty handsome back then, you know."

"I…was aware."

"Oh?" He nudged Randall like he had done to him, but he stumbled a bit. "Sorry. "

"It’s fine, you idiot. Yeah, I was aware of it, but didn't really think about it that much. Rivals and all that."

"At least we’re like this now. Together, I mean."

Randall smiled and leaned against him, and they stayed like that for a while, looking at the simple yet probably expensive set up of the event before the lizard heard frantic footsteps approaching. He shot a glance past Sulley to see Terri and Terry scrambling towards them. They stopped and slid a bit before Terri started.

"Hey, guys, Randall, Sulley, how’s it, uh, going?"

Sulley looked bewildered. “Going…good…”

"Great, Sulley, you really need to get ready for the whole best man thing, you know? We’re starting really soon."

"Right." The blue monster leaned down and gave Randall a quick peck on the cheek. "I’ll see you at the reception, alright?"

He nodded and lovingly smiled, assuring Sulley that it was alright, making his boyfriend return the look and head off with Terri and Terry. Randall soon sighed and headed to the seats with the other guests, taking a seat near the back.

~

The ceremony really was beautiful, and when Mike and Celia read their vows, Randall even got a bit teary-eyed. A little.

The newlywed couple walked out of the chapel into the open air, and Celia threw the bouquet back into the crowd that watched as it landed right into Sulley’s hands without him even reaching for it. He looked from the bouquet, to Randall, and then back to the bouquet, a nervous laugh coming from his mouth. He did the only thing he could do at that moment, holding out the flowers to his boyfriend that stood next to him.

"Idiot," Randall muttered, taking them gently and allowing Sulley to put his large arm around him as they went on with the crowd, continuing a fantastic day that Randall thought he really wouldn't get to experience.


End file.
